Of Roses and Stalkers
by dizzywithranebows14
Summary: Julian and Logan have been through a lot, but can they handle anything that comes their way, like a crazed stalker? Rated T for the situation at hand.
1. Chapter 1

_All characters belong to their rightful owners, I didn't create them. Julian Larson Armstrong, John Logan Wright, Derek Seigerson, and Clark Sawyer all belong to the fabulous CP Coulter, who mere mortals cannot compare to._

_At first it seems like this might be a Juliark fan fiction, but I can assure you it's not. Jogan all the way :D_

* * *

><p>Inside a Hollywood hotel bed was a very tired Clark Sawyer, who had been filming <em>Something Damaged <em>since 5 AM this morning. His phone rang on his bedside stand. Clark checked the time on his alarm: 12:45. Wondering who could possibly be calling at this hour, he picked up the unknown Ohio number.

"Hello," Clark mumbled, a little too sharply. A voice began to answer on the other line.

"Hey, this is Derek Seigerson, I'm of friend of Julian's in Ohio. I got your number out of Jules' phone." Derek whispered from the other line. Clark immediately sat up straight in his bed, suddenly wide awake. He dropped his Blackberry on the floor in his haste, nearly hanging up the phone.

"Is he okay? I mean he's been acting so weird lately, he never really seems happy, always looking so sick. I swear he has lost 15 pounds in the last month."

"Well that's what I called you about," he paused tentatively "Jules has a stalker, and I think he's in Dalton right now. I can't tell who it for sure though, but last night they left him a little present." Clark nodded vigorously even though he knew Derek wouldn't be able to see it. He felt a deep, sickening panic settle into his stomach. "Go on," Clark whispered.

"Well I don't want to get into all the details, it's too gruesome, but," he paused." The stalker left him a pile of torn up roses on the front steps of Stuart, blood was everywhere and…" Derek took in a deep breath." In the middle was a picture of Julian, his face was scratched up with what looked like a safety pin. He won't let me call the police or let anyone else know, not even Logan, but I wanted to let you know. Jules booked a flight for LA to land at 7 AM, and I don't think he ever plans on coming back to Dalton. I know I can't stop him, so please, take care of him for Logan and I, we're the only friends he has at Dalton."

"I knew J wasn't feeling that great, but I didn't think it was that serious," Clark said in a monotonous voice." He has way too much being put on his plate, with Logan, school work, which by the way is an insane amount, I don't know how you do it all, and now this…stalker," he shuddered the words like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"So you know about Logan too," Derek said matter of factly." God, sometimes Lo can be so thick, he knows absolutely nothing, and he's chasing after Hummel, it only makes Jules feel worse."

"I think you should convince J to tell Logan how he feels, it's the last time that he'll ever see him. Julian really needs a fighting chance right now, it's been so long he's been keeping this bottled up." Clark said all in one breath.

"Jules wont listen to me, he thinks he has no chance with Logan, so what would be the point of saying anything if it will only hurt more to be rejected?" Derek said as if quoting Julian's words exactly.

"Well just try, he's going to regret not knowing what could've happened." Clark said this all in one breath, exhausted and rubbing his eyes blearily. He sucked in more air and continued. "I'll be at the airport waiting for him, 7AM sharp. Thank you for telling me this, bye Derek." He clicked the end call button and lay back down, knowing he wouldn't get anymore sleep that night.

...

Clark's alarm rang at 6:30 that morning. He smacked the off switch and stumbled out of bed to reach for the first pair of clothes that were available to him, seeing as he was running late to pick up Julian. Clark figured he would have a talk with him about all this when he got settled in to his LA Apartment. Running a comb through his hair as fast as he could and grabbing his phone from where it was the night before, Clark ran out the door, not bothering to check his phone. He reached the parking garage and climbed into his red Mercedes.

Driving down the highway to get to the airport, Clark turned on the radio, and he immediately regretted it. An emergency broadcast was airing on the radio.

_Julian Larson Armstrong has been shot on his school campus. There had apparently been a crazed stalker who had transferred to Dalton Academy recently by the name of Adam Clavell, who is now in custody and will be transferred to a mental facility. Mr. Armstrong is now in Westerville hospital in a coma state, along with a friend and senator's son, John Logan Wright III, who had attempted to take the bullet for Julian. He has a broken arm, a few minor lesions and a concussion, but doctors say that he will be fine, and will be released from Westerville hospital tomorrow. Millions of fans around the world are mourning for Julian Larson Armstrong, and we can only hope that he will pull through._

Clark had pulled over to calm himself, but he now pulled back out into the highway, not going to pick someone up, but to fly to a small town by the name of Westerville.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was quiet, desperately so. Julian didn't like it. The only thing he could think about was what had happened, was it really only last night?

_Logan was furious, absolutely livid. Who was Julian to leave and never come back without at least telling him? Well Logan wouldn't have it, this had to end now and he had to go talk some sense into his best friend Logan burst through the actor's bedroom door._

_"JULIAN FUCKING LARSON, HOW DARE YOU," Logan immediately cut himself off, taking in the scene at before him. Julian was backed up against the wall, and other end was Adam Clavell, holding a gun that was pointed directly at him, but now whipped over towards Logan himself._

_"Lo, get the FUCK out of here, I cant NOT lose you. You can forget about me, I was just your friend and that's all I ever will be, and I can accept that, just don't you DARE let yourself get killed because of me. I love you Lo, I always have, and I always will. Ever since freshman year, when I walked into orientation late and sat next to you. I'm so, so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but you never looked my way once, when that was all I could do. Just don't get yourself killed, let me. I have nothing to his anymore."_

_Tears sprung from the prefect's eyes. How could he have not seen? Of course he loved Julian, who couldn't? He was always there for Logan, and now Julian needed Logan to be there for him. He ran over to where his Jules was standing by his desk, but Adam shook his finger at him._

_"Not so fast there, my dear Logan." The stalker sneered. "You hurt my Julian, and I can't have that now can I? You need to hurt like he hurt for you. Only I can love Julian, no one else can have him." _

_He pointed the gun directly at Julian, and Logan ran faster than he ever had in his life. If he could just get there in time to take the bullet for his Jules, he could save him. Unfortunately, human speed had its hindrances and the bullet shot right past him and into Julian's torso. He dropped to the ground, blood seeping through the clean white shirt under his Dalton blazer. With a howl of rage that could only come from an unmedicated Logan, he changed courses and hurled himself at Adam, not caring if he shot at him. But there was only one bullet in the barrel, so Adam was trapped. Logan jumped on top of him, hitting his head on a bookcase. He continued to punch blindly at Adam, dizzy. His knuckles started to bleed, but Logan didn't care. His arm was aching, but that didn't matter, Adam had hurt Julian. He had to pay. Logan kept punching him until he knew Adam was unconscious. He then dialed 911 and crawled over to Jules, who was gasping for air._

"_Jules, of course I love you, I always have. I can't believe it took me so long to realize it but it's true." He kissed the actor full on the lips, then his cheeks, forehead, then eyelids. Julian just sat there, panting, the blood pouring on the floor, over Logan._

"_I...love you...Lo...I don't wanna...die." the actor gasped. "I wanna stay...with you." And then he slipped into unconsciousness. Logan sat there bawling, crying out Julian's name until the paramedics came, along with Derek who was out at the library studying. Logan was refusing to let go when the paramedics tried to load him into the ambulance, so they let him stay until he went into surgery at the hospital, and only then did Logan leave the actor he so loved._

There was a beeping Julian could hear now, and a faint dripping sound. He wanted to open his eyes, to see what was around him, but he couldn't find his eyes. Maybe when he woke up Logan would be there with him. He hoped so. Trying to open his eyes again, he heard an angel's voice. This helped him be urged on, and he forced his eyes open to a blindingly bright light and a white room; he was in a hospital. After he adjusted to this strange light, he could feel something. Someone was holding his hand, rubbing gentle circles around it. As fast as he could move without feeling any dizzying pain, Julian looked over, and there was the only angel that could ever be in Julian's heaven; Logan whispering inaudible words to him, and when he felt movement he looked up.

"Jules!" he all but screamed, completely filled with joy. It earned him a few glares from the nurses. He leaned in close to his ear, whispering," Do remember anything that happened?"

"Yeah I do, every single word," Julian smiled, yawning and completely wiped out from the morphine that was given to him from the dripping bag. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say you love me, now come over here. I want to kiss you properly, without me being on the verge of death."

Logan complied, and Julian gave him a sloppy kiss. His skills were definitely off due to all the drugs.

"I think you missed," Logan laughed. "Let me help you." This time Logan kissed Julian, lips just merely brushing against Julian's. The machine tracking Julian's heart rate sped up rapidly, the beeping getting faster. "Woah Jules, I don't want to give you a heart attack on top of you being shot and going into a coma for 3 days. You scared the hell out of me." Logan said, kissing his forehead.

"Really, it's been that long? How long have you been sitting here, Wright?" the boy in the hospital bed smirked.

"Three days, give or take a few hours," the senator's son smiled." Don't act so surprised, I care about you more than you think."

"Where's D?" Julian wondered out loud.

"Down at the food court with Casey and Clark," Logan answered." You know out of all the fake people in Hollywood, I think he's the best. He was on his way to the airport anyways, about to pick you up from your would be flight. Didn't get the 12 missed calls from Derek since he was running late and heard it only the radio." Logan shook his head sympathetically, then winced from the pain of his concussion. His right arm was in a sling, but Julian didn't want to bring anything more up about that night.

"Where are we now, Lo?" Julian asked bluntly. Logan knew what he meant. He squeezed the boys hand tightly.

"We are at a point where I will never let you go, and you know how stubborn I can be," he smiled. "I love you, and that bastard will _never _keep us apart. It's you and me against the world, literally." He laughed again." It's all over the media, Julian Larson Armstrong has been shot." They both winced.

"Well it's a good thing you'll never let you go, because I'm not going to leave your side. After this is all over, I'm going to come out to the press, and we can go public, if that's okay with you?" Julian asked.

Logan leaned in again with a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
